


Only a Number

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened to your spirit? Did your thirty-ninth birthday last week really hit you that hard?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Number

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to think that the JLI folks would be in their mid-thirties to early forties around the point where Ted died. Ted and Booster's banter gives me life.

The urge to interrupt Booster before he had finished was overwhelming, but somehow Ted managed to bite his tongue until the blonde was done pitching his latest ridiculous money-making scheme. 

“Okay, I’m not even joking, that was the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life. No joke-“Come on, Ted! It’s totally going to work. I’m great at plans like this, and you usually are all for it! What happened to your spirit? Did your thirty-ninth birthday last week really hit you that hard?” 

The Blue Beetle rolled his eyes. “Of course not, I’m still as spry as always. Despite the heart condition and all—you know what? Shut up. I bet you’re like, at least forty by now. Did you ever do the math? Let’s do the math-“Ted, put the calculator down! I’m sorry I ever mentioned your age!”


End file.
